Generally, in material handling environments such as, but not limited to, warehouses, inventories, distribution and shipping centers etc., measuring dimensions of a pallet or a package that is intended for shipping is often required. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional methods of computing dimensions of an object. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.